These Rules We Break
by Deep Farewell
Summary: Don't you get it you stupid idiot! You're holding me back! You can't accept the things I can't tell you! So if you can't accept this, leave us alone and never look back!" She was accustomed to pain...So why did it hurt so much this time?
1. Sacrifice

A warmth in a small heart. A warmth that almost faded. A tiny flame that almost get blown out, had it not been for the Goddess of the Forest. Anyatica. Goddess of the Forests and Animals. She was younger than the other goddesses...But she was maybe the most important..The most memorable for the sacrifice she made. For one small baby who would have been forgotten and died alone had it not been for Anyatica.

The night all the rules were broken was one to never be forgotten among the Cosmos. Cosmos herself wouldn't forget either. For such a great cause, one was banished from the Table of The Celestial Ones. Anyatica lie sleeping in a tree. Her long silken green hair flowed like a green stream down from the tree. For days she had been searching for a small star that had been lost on her small planet. A planet she only guarded...it wasn't hers however.

Where all the other Goddesses held a planet in there name, in their element, she was planet-less. Goddess of Water held the planet Mercury. Goddess of Fire held the planet Mars. Goddess of Lightening and Thunder held the planet Jupiter. Goddess of Love held the planet Venus. There were so many Goddesses. Even Chaos. She didn't deserve a planet or even Goddess abilities, but Cosmos herself had decreed without Chaos, she herself could not exist. Nothing was complete without Chaos, no matter how hateful the dark Goddess was.

Anyatica held up a small clear quartz crystal mirror up, searching the forest that surrounded her. The mirror glinted with a horribly bright light. The aura she got from it was pure yet tarnished. Something bad...Something horrible was going to happen soon. She steadied herself and stood on the thick tree branch, holding a hand onto the trunk to hold herself from falling. She looked into the sky and called, "O maidens of the midnight sky, aid me in my time of dire need..."

To her relief two maidens, looking as if they had jumped right out of the sky, draped in cloths of the midnight sky, stars twinkling like the diamonds they were on their skirts came to her, drifting around her as the Earth orbits the Sun.

"Yes, O Maiden of this planet, what it it that you ask of us, the young maidens of this beautiful summer night?"

"I ask that you may carry me to the place that aches on this planet if you will.

"It would only please us more in knowing we have helped a younger Goddess!"

Needless to say they took her. They drifted for hours, Anyatica becoming part of the sky as these two maidens did every night and saw things from a different vision. One that saw everything. This new look held every pinpoint of light that was visible. She could see every star, it's like flickering a different color. One was blue, one was green, one was pink, one was purple, they were all so different. She would have never known this if she had stayed on the ground.

She heard notes of music. Different ones all at the same time yet alone, twinkling out, calling to her delicate ears all at once. One made her want to twitch her calve muscles, another made her want to sways her upper body with it, a different one tickled her skin and left a cool feeling on aching muscles. She smiled at the gentle feeling the songs, tunes, beats, and ballads stirred within her adventurous soul.

"Goddess? Goddess it's a small babe."

"She has horrible blood red hair..."

"Her skin even has blood on it..."

"She's disgusting..."

"Trash."

"Be silent! She may looks as though she is an abomination...She has a kind light though..."

"Chaos had a kind light....Look what happened to her planet."

The taller of the two maidens took Anyatica's arm, pulling roughly. The second maiden took her left arm and pulled just as roughly.

"Please let me stay here, she's just a babe! Let go of me Maidens! I demand it of you!"

"We take demands of Goddesses who actually matter, now come with us young Goddess!" The taller said icily.

Anyatica's feelings of reassurance and warmth melted away like ice on the polar caps. She tried to pull away that night. She tried her hardest as the small babe lay crying, tears as pure at the clearest stream water flowing from the ice that could never be reached. This babe...Only one. It didn't matter...There were thousands being born throughout the galaxy at this very moment...But as she pulled and tugged, Anyatica knew that even sacrificing one life was wrong. Whether it be for future safety or just plain evil. By abandoning this child, they had let Chaos take hold of their hearts, even if just a bit.

She hated this..Just by the looks of an innocent child....These two maidens were going to abandon this child...

"If abandoning that baby is what a goddess means being, send me to Cosmos this very instant! Cosmos do you hear me?! I hereby relinquish the title given to me by birth to save that child!"...And time seemed to stop...

"Is this what you really want Child?"

Anyatica stared in awe at the woman who had the universe under her slender fingertips. Her flowing silver hair glistening in the moonlight, Anyatica could only stare. This was the woman who had the power to create and destroy as she pleased...

"It is. If I cannot be a goddess and save this child at the same time, I'd rather save this child and give up my claim as a Goddess."

Cosmos smiled, her light pink lips shining. Her gentle blue eyes that were one color but still a palette full of different shades of this one color...She was amazing...

"So it is your wish...So it shall be granted....Be happy with your self-sacrifice while others could not find this breed of compassion in their hearts. Sleep well until those who have the gift awaken you to serve their purpose."

And with these gentle words, Anyatica was sealed away so that the child might have a chance at life again. Though this child would never live a normal life. She was cast into a life of strange things. Cursed was she, with the spirit of a kitsune, cold and hateful. He heart had been hardened by the trials of life and her spirit placed into the body of a girl who was warm, though not without her own faults.

She wouldn't be the only one though, cursed to a life of solitude. She and many others would weave through the world to find each other a face up against another villain. A villain so malicious and power hungry, even Chaos was no match.

So begins the story i've been trying to write forever. please forgive any misspellings or phrasing, I tried my best ^^ Oh and Sailor moon doesn't belong to me ;D


	2. Beginning

It is said that a few thousands of years after the 'Banishment' of the young Goddess Anyatica, another uprising made it's way to the peaceful minds of The Table of Goddesses. This was called the Falling of The Empire. Chaos has witnessed the banishment with disinterested eyes...But as he contemplated it...He realized his chance was dancing around his fingertips like a moth dancing around a candle flame. He took this chance....And he wove his deadly web like a spider...hunting for his dinner...

There was a distinguished Goddess among other Goddesses. She was strict. To-The-Point. She knew exactly what she wanted and when she needed to have it. She resided on a semi-large planet. She was appreciated by her people. They called her name in rejoice and prayed that they never lose their beautiful queen. This woman's name was Celestia. She was the Goddess of Water. And she hated when you didn't follow the rules.

Celestia looked much like the later Legendary Most Powerful Senshi, Galaxia. It's said that she had left a document to Cosmos that she wanted a senshi to be made in her image, but not completely so that the future generations would forget that it wasn't actually her. Some say that Galaxia had been hidden away and that they were sisters...

Celestia was different in that she has hair like the changing ocean tide. In some light it was turquoise. When she was mad it was as if a black cloak had descended on her, leaving nothing but black waters to swallow you up. Her eyes were warm most of the time, like the tropical waters, pushing and pulling gently, warmth surrounding you...Beautiful blue hues always watching you... Her skin was fair, just the gentle tone of pale peach some men dream of...Just the right softness...

There was another Goddess though, only slightly younger and much more laid back. Her name was Kiyanna. Kiyanna ruled with a gentle hand, allowing her people to do as they pleased and because of this, they were good. They never coveted, they never stole. They never murdered. They never spoke badly of each other. Her planet was one of everlasting peace, one that shone brighter than most. Because of the kindness and selflessness shown on this planet it had a bright glow. Brighter than that of neighboring Celestia's planet.

It wasn't natural for a goddess to covet another goddesses peaceful ways. It was strange that one goddesses achievements evoked thoughts of malicious acts in anothers' mind. For a time, Celestia was able to hide these feelings. For a time, she could ignore them. But one run in with a certain already corrupted goddess struck out any peaceful over-looks in the Goddess of Waters' mind. Her perfect conduct of knowing what to do and when to do it began to fail her...And this slip-up would cause the abrupt end to the Table of Goddesses.

Celestia walked through the halls of the Rainbow Quartz Palace, her flowing, silken blue robes flowing like the water she was so in-touch with. She's had a sufficiently calm day with the one out burst from the Goddess of Light. She was so head strong. She wouldn't last long with that mouth of hers. Not the Celestia had any intention of causing anyone pain, it was simply how she thought. The rules, if broken, were terrible things to be hunted by. That's why when she herself was given a rule, she obeyed at every cause.

"So you have come to accept the way she rules her people?" A perfectly deadly voice smiled in the shadows of the lively palace.

"Chaos? Whom do you speak of most Corrupted one?" Celestia smiled gently at the frown she struck upon the darker Goddesses mouth. It was always a pleasure of any goddess when they put a damper on the Dark Goddess' mood.

"You know whom I speak of most Icy of Goddesses. The one who you covet. The one that has out-shown you....The one who rules without rules." Chaos spoke slowly, deliberately. Her voice was the sound of the feeling you got when touching a snakes hide; slick, slippery, and above all, dangerous.

"I do not covet any of my fellow goddesses. If I have it has been out of weakness and Cosmos herself would have addressed me about it these past three meetings if it had been as serious as you make it out to be." Celestia said, her voice earning a defensive undertone to it.

"Mm...Is that why you didn't congratulate her on her 1st successful mellenia of ruling without an incidents? Hmm..?" Chaos pried. Just the way she breathed made Celestia want to puke.

"Maybe I do covet, what's it to you?" She didn't like to admit she did covet a younger goddess. She hated it. It meant, to her, she was getting weaker. That was something she couldn't afford to have happen.

"It's alright to covet my dear...."Chaos placed a cool, icy hand on Celestia's shoulder,"It isn't half as bad as other things you could do...So feel free to covet....Covet as much as you like. Everyone covets the way she rules, you aren't alone."

Celestia pulled away glaring at the dark goddess with shining blue sapphires. She turned on her heel and walked away, an air of indignation pooling around her. How dare that low-life think that she, Celestia would fall into the ring of Death and Destruction. It made anger, anger like the smooth over extremely hot lava Goddess of Fire, Metalena, controlled easily, as if there was nothing to it. It bubbled up inside of her like the poison of a witches' brew, thick but smooth and oh-so alluring...

It wasn't as if this anger was natural though. Chaos had indeed worked her way into Celestia. She had her dancing around the flame already. She had admitted she coveted...Maybe if she had kept denying it she would have stood a chance....But this so called 'Iron Maiden' was soft clay in Chaos' delicate but capable hands. She was going to fall and Chaos was the one to do it....It's just the 'how' no one could comprehend.

Kiyanna, on the other hand, was much harder to tempt. Chaos worked on her for weeks, but it was only one night that really got to the little bird. It had all come down to one weapon Chaos had and it even surprised the Mistress of Blackness that nothing else had worked, when this one simple thing had won over everything else.

Kiyanna had been tending to her large garden of Plumeria flowers and as an effect she smelt just as her pink flowers did. She wandered into her Fruit Garden, Blue Berries being the first she picked and snacked on. She loved to move through the garden and test one of every fruit she grew. First she visited the orchards..Then the bushes...Then the fields...She loved walking among her creations. Everyday she thought up a new one...Just yesterday she'd created the Pineapple.

It was among her fragrant trees, her flowering trees, that she noticed a dimming in the light. One that wasn't the cause of a cloud over the sun, but of a form of evil...The purest form of evil there is...

"Chaos? To what do I owe this terrible surprise?" The smaller goddess wasn't at all oblivious to this demons tricks. She knew evil when she heard it's screaming promise of pain, smelt it's stench of deceit, felt it's cool hand of cruelty.

"Young one, you pain my already aching heart! I come with a message that you might be interested in..." Her voice seemed to slither up Kiyanna's legs like snakes from the Hell.

"Like all the other messages you have made up? I assure you, I am in no need to hear you're silly nonsense. Go back from whence you came and don't speak to me." Kiyanna flipped her hair, traces of Plumeria blossoms falling from her fragrant hair as if falling from the stem.

Chaos turned to leave smiling, a slender, milk white fang poking out. She traced a gnarled spot on a bright apple tree over-flowing with ripe fruit, tender but crunchy in the autumn coolness.

You really don't want to know....What the other goddesses are saying about you?" Chaos said smoothly, her blood red eyes darting to see Kiyanna's reaction.

The younger girl had paused, eyes wide, pupils smaller. What...What did she just say? What...Why would the goddesses be talking behind her back? Why her? Why Kiyanna?


End file.
